His Promise, Broken
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Sano's thoughts when Kenshin leaves to go to Kyoto.....


His Promise, Broken

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. This fic deals with Sanosuke's thoughts after Kenshin leaves him and the others to go to Kyoto to battle Shishio. Hope ya like! (And I hope I got the character down right, too..... u.u;;)

  
  


He left. He promised that he wouldn't. But he did. I thought that we were friends......but in the end, it didn't even matter. He still left anyways. Our friendship meant nothing to him. NOTHING.

That baka, Saito, says that I was a burden to Kenshin--a liability. That's why he left me here in Tokyo, while he decided to fight that bastard Shishio alone. He didn't think that I was strong enough to fight. Kenshin thought that if he took me with him, I'd either get hurt, or I'd be killed. But I swear that I'll prove him wrong. And I'll prove that that cockroach, Saito, is wrong. I AM strong. I won't get hurt. I CAN help Kenshin. I'll prove him wrong. I'll prove them all wrong!!!!

Sitting up late at night, watching the stars come out, I can close my eyes and think about earlier times. Times when the Revolution was still going on. Times when I was betrayed by the government that I was fighting for. And, as I close my eyes, I can feel the presence of Captain Sagara, watching over me. His ghost, spirit, whatever you want to call it......it's still with me. And I know that he'll always watch over me. Or maybe I'm just imagining things.......either way, I'm comforted. And in the end, I know that I'll prove them all wrong. Every last one of them.

How DARE they think that I'm not strong. I'm one of the strongest fighters around!! And I was damn good at fighting with my Zanbatou. No one could challenge me then.......no one.....except, of course, Kenshin.

And that's why I'm training, my resolve to become strong hardening. Friends support friends in their time of need. And this definitely qualifies as a time of need. How DARE he think that he doesn't need me!! How DARE he!!! 

Kenshin was the one that made my hate and hurt go away. Yes, I still think that a lot of Imperialists are dirty pigs........but not Kenshin. Never ever Kenshin. He was one of my first true friends. And I'm not going to lose him so early in our friendship. And if he dies, before I can reach Kyoto and help him, I'll be damn sure to go into the deepest, darkest bowels of hell and bring him back. I will, if it all comes down to that.

And after I help Kenshin kick that Shishio's butt, I'm going to kick the crap out of Kenshin. I will make sure that he understands this lesson: I am NOT weak. There was no reason for you to leave me!! I am your friend, I support you in times of need. You cannot be rid of me THAT easily, you baka. And next time, if you decide to leave without telling me, I'll kick your butt so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a month!

I've been brought up in a harsh environment. The person that I admired most was killed right before my eyes. And no one ever really cared; that is, until Kenshin adopted me into his little group. He's different from anyone else I've ever met. He's kind and gentle, and will do anything to keep peace. Even if it means hurting Miss Kaoru to do it.

And hurt her he did. I'm sure he didn't mean to, but he did. And all for a stupid word. Peace. There is NO such thing as true peace, Kenshin should have learned this by now. But....oh, well. It's his life. He's the one who needs to lead it. All I'm going to do is kick the crap out of him. Next time, he will know not to leave me behind.

I sigh and open my eyes. For some reason........these woods look so familiar. Too familiar. My hand balls into a fist and pounds into the stone beneath me. It leaves a deep depression. Weak. Still too weak.

What happens if the cockroach is right? What if I AM a liability? What will happen then? I don't care if I lose my life; I'm happy knowing that I helped Kenshin.....at least in some small, minuscule way. Nothing else matters. Nothing at all.

I need to get stronger. I NEED to. Everything depends on it. Everything. My life, Kenshin's life, the lives of Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi. They all need my help; at least, I hope they do. And so, I have to train. I have to get stronger. 

Wait for me, Kenshin. Just a little bit longer. I promise you, I WILL get stronger. And, unlike you, I don't break my promises. Just you wait.......I'm coming.


End file.
